


Just the three of us.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Series: Just the three of us [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Racism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Before the Fakes they were known as the 'Battle Buddies' a pair of hired guns with a talent for choas and destruction. It was Jeremy and Ryan against the world.Then they met her Taliah, A woman with a talent for blending in and stealing secrets, Nicknamed 'Hornet'The pair became a trio.And they loved each other, in their own special way.Its been a year since they moved to Los Santos and joined the Fakes, Taliah has retired from the killing and espionage business.But something dark lies on the horizon and it may just shatter all they've worked so hard for.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Just the three of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754044
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome.

I randomly got this idea and decided to run with it, don't worry this isn't going to be a fic with wall to wall threesomes. 

As I'm in a Poly relationship myself I thought about how cute it'd be for the Battle Buddies to be in one, if you'd like to see more of my work that focus' on the AH GTA AU setting, I have a collection titled simply 'The Fakes' which is more character and world building. and I have 'Killing innocence' which follows a similar but not identical plot to this.

If you'd like to follow my tumblr it'd be much appreciated, as well as leaving a Kudos, Comments are welcome as I love to talk and hear feedback on my work.

https://thehedgehogat221b.tumblr.com/

Hope you enjoy what I write :)


	2. Hazy Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new idea for me, I'd love to hear what people think.

Morning in Los Santos always brought with it the sounds of traffic, the smell of exhaust fumes to, of course, bright dazzling sunshine.

The beauty of the sun's rays is lost to me as the alarm clock buzzes away, waking me from a peaceful sleep.

"Who the fuck set the alarm?" Ryan grumbles next to me, his face buried in the pillow in an attempt to block out light.

"Me." Jeremy confesses on my other side "Thought it'd do us some good to be up during the day."

"Rye doesn't do sunlight Jerm." I open my eyes "You should know this by now." 

"Oh yeah I forgot, he's part vampire, all asshole."

Ryan raises a hand and flips Jeremy the finger. 

"What time is it anyway?" I ask, rubbing my eyes

"Half ten." Jeremy responds

"We could go out for lunch." 

Jeremy nods and stretches "I'll go make up a pot of coffee, you can deal with the Count." 

He swings his legs off the bed and stands up

"Did I say count?" He yawns "I meant cunt." 

"Fuck you." Ryan replies, muffled by the pillow.

Jeremy grins and walks towards the bedroom door, we have a nice living space, nice big house with a gate and a pool. 

It was originally four bedrooms, but seeing as we only need one the others have been converted in a home office, gym and closet.

There's also three bathrooms, which makes everything so much easier. 

"Come on Rye." 

He rolls over to his side and gives me a sleepy grin "I could be convinced." 

"We'll go to that burger place by the pier." 

"Not what I meant." He chuckles "But sure." 

I go to get out of the bed, knowing Jeremy will have some smart ass comment if we take too long, but Ryan hooks his arms around my waist and pulls me back to him.

"Can't Jeremy go out and we'll stay home?"

"And what would we do?" 

"I can think of a few things." 

He kisses my neck, his lips glide across, leaving feather like touches which cause goosebumps to break out

"Babe.."

I put my head back and he kisses along my jawline, his stubble prickles against my skin.

"I can think of far more fun things to do than go to the beach." 

He puts a hand up the front of my shirt and gropes one of my breasts

"How about a deal?"

My hand goes down to the front of his pyjama pants. He's getting hard already and I must admit, the idea of staying home with him is a very tempting one.

"We leave Jerm to the coffee...and go have a shower." I purr in his ear, After almost three years together I know exactly how to get him too do what I want 

"Sounds good." 

He runs a thumb over my nipple piercing, sending a shiver through me, I smile and kiss his cheek.

There's a skip in my step as I leave the bedroom out to the landing, I can hear music playing downstairs.

"Jerm!" I shout, hoping he'll hear me.

"Uh-huh!?" He responses

"Rye and I are gonna skip coffee...have a shower!"

I can picture Jeremy raising his eyebrows as my words hit him. 

"I'm gonna make some pancakes...so don't take too long!" 

With a eyeroll I turn back to the bedroom, Of course Jeremy would make a stupid joke, he's probarly laughing to himself like he's the worlds best comedian. 

*

The feel of Ryan rubbing his soapy hands up my thighs makes me giggle. 

"Round two all ready?" 

He chuckles and kisses my shoulder "What can I say? You drive me crazy Tali." 

A smile spreads across my face "Don't blame me for your crazy."

The water is cold on my skin, Cold showers in the morning are part of Ryan's routine, and he gets annoyed if anyone upsets his routine, so I have to endure the ice cold water. 

"I've gotta blame something." 

I turn around to face him, this is one of the rare situations where I'm not wearing heels, so my short height is very much apparent as I have to crane my head up to look at him. 

I'm five foot tall, which means Ryan likes to rest his arm on my head and use me as an armrest. 

Looking at him, with his wet hair sticking to his face, his eyes still clouded with lust from the experience we just had, Really makes me wanna stay home all day with him. 

"We should hurry up.." I go on my tip toes, hoping that my feet don't slip on the wet shower floor, I kiss his nose "Before Jeremy eats all the pancakes."

"Good point...his fat ass will eat all of 'em."


	3. Pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the fluff will be over soon, I just love this trio.

The first floor of the house is very bright and full of glass, I chose it because you can always get the heat and light from the sun. 

Maybe it's because I grew up in a tiny village in Serbia so any warmth and light is a good thing.

Granted this situation is weird, Ryan and Jeremy run with one of the biggest gangs in Los Santos, every cop wants their heads.

then there's me, the daughter of a Russian mob member who used to do corprate espionage with a little bit of white collar crime and the odd murder. 

And now we live in a nice house in Vinewood hills, our neighbors completely unaware of how we can afford our lifestyle.

Maybe they think I'm a model or an actress, Jeremy and Ryan are always buying me expensive clothes so I try to always look good (All though most days I'll stay in leggings and one of their hoodies) right now the outfit is damp hair and a black silk robe. 

"Morning Baby doll." Jeremy cheerfully greets from the kitchen table, he's already got a plate piled high with pancakes. 

"Morning." I walk over to where the pancakes, fruit and maple syrup are waiting to be eaten. 

It smells very nice, as I prepare my breakfast of pancakes with banana, chocolate chips and strawberries Jeremy addresses me.

"Where's Rye?"

"Getting dressed." 

"Not that I'd hate it, but I hope that's not your going out outfit."

"You mean I can't go to the pier almost naked?" I sit down next to him, A large grin matching his on my face "But I love to feel the sea breeze." 

"I think that'll get you arrested." 

I laugh, for a man who knows how to kill a man with a pencil, Jeremy is always a shining light, which is good. Ryan tends to get depressed from time to time, or too focused on a job or a mistake, to the point where it's borderline obsessive. 

But Jeremy can manage to break him out of his funk. 

I pour myself a cup of coffee and add lots of sugar, Jeremy starts to hum along to the music playing. 

"You're listening to Los Santos' Rock Radio..." The smooth voice of the host interrupts the song 

"Jerm I know you're rocking the dad look, but do you have to listen to the music too?" 

Ryan's walking in, his hair tied back in a loose bun, he always wears all black, Not that I'm much better, I only wear black, red or pink.

"Shut up, when was the last time you listened to something made after 1989?" 

Ryan ignores him and goes towards the coffee maker, I finish up my own cup as Ryan sits down

"You gonna eat?" I ask 

Ryan shrugs "Don't wanna ruin my appetite." 

"Eat a pancake, I worked hard on them."

Ryan sighs and stands up, I watch as he walks towards the pile of pancakes and puts a few on a separate plate.

He sits back down and picks up a plain pancake, he takes a large bite out of it, Jeremy chokes on his coffee

"You're a fucking animal." 

Without a word, Ryan takes a slightly larger bite of pancake, Jeremy laughs

"Why are you like this!?" 

Again, without making a word Ryan shoves the remainder of the pancake into his mouth, this causes his cheeks to puff up like a hamster. 

A giggle escapes my mouth as I get to my feet "I'm gonna get dressed." 

I kiss the top of Jeremy's head "Make sure he doesn't choke on pancakes."

Jeremy nods "Make sure he chokes on pancakes, got it."

I ignore him and walk towards the stairs, as I climb them I hear what sounds like Ryan choking, followed by coughing and both of them laughing.

"Idiots.." I mutter to myself "Utter idiots."


	4. Stupid Gravel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio venture out.

Next to my reflection in the mirror of my vanity, is tucked a photo from when the guys and I first met, it was so long ago, I had short bleach blonde hair, Ryan still has his naturally brown short hair and Jeremy actually still had hair, at the time of the photo it was a bright blue.

We had been sent to take down a group of terrorists in Egypt, the finer details are lost of me now, we had a few days before coming home and Jeremy insisted we saw the pyramids.

We were in the very early stages of our relationship, its nice to have a memory of our time with the Agency that isn't a scar or a nightmare. 

I'm glad to have left that life behind, No more code names or government secrets, just my boys and a nice house. 

Is twenty five too early to be in retirement? 

  
I plait my hair, My mother taught me how to do it when I was a very small child, The thought of my mother pulls at my heartstrings, I haven't seen her since I was sixteen and whisked away to be trained for the Agency, I wanted to get as far as humanly possible from my Father. 

I e-mail my mother once a month, She often replies telling me about my Grandma and cousins, I never tell her where I live, because then my Father and Brothers will know where I am and that isn't a good thing. 

"Babe is my jacket in here?"  
Jeremy pulls me from memories of fresh baked bread and warm coco. 

"Which one?" i ask 

"The black one."

I laugh "That doesn't help."

"The one with the spyro pin."

"Thats in the car." 

"What?" Jeremy stops looking through my mass of black clothing 

"Its in the car, remember?"

Jeremy nods "Oh yeah."

  
"You were drunk..."

"I remember...it was super warm."

"It wasn't super warm, you were totally shit-faced." 

"You were the one handing me shots."

"Not my fault you're a bitch who can't handle his drink."

"No you're just a mutant." He laughs "You Russians, you bleed vodka."

I raise a eyebrow "I'm Serbian, there's a difference." 

"Its cold and all you eat is potatoes, same place."

I laugh "Don't say that to a Serb." 

"You're like a fake Serb." Jeremy shrugs "Seeing as you speak with a English accent."

I laugh "Its hard to blend in with my actual accent." 

"You work with the battle buddies, we don't blend in."

I snort with laughter "Oh yes, I'm well aware."

X  
"Finally." Ryan comments as I walk down the stairs "She's got her face on."

"I swear you purposely only wear black so I stand out." Jeremy laughs

The great thing about having two boyfriends who look like they could stop a car just by holding on to it, is that I can wear very short skirts and not have to worry about creeps. 

My outfit today is a cropped black shirt, a black skirt and thigh high heeled boots.

Jeremy is wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of black sneakers that have seen better days.

Ryan's wearing the same outfit he always wears, In fact I'm certain he has a secret closet full of the same exact black t-shirt and jeans, His hair is in a half up bun.

"Come on, lets go." Ryan walks towards the front door 

"Come on you." Jeremy walks towards me and throws me over his shoulder "If we let you walk on your own you'll slip on the driveway."

"That was one time!" 

Ryan laughs "Yeah and you sprained your ankle."

"I don't have my purse!" 

"You have your phone, thats all you need." 

"What if blood suddenly comes gushing out of my vagina Rye!?" I wiggle against Jeremy, all though if I wanted too I could easily escape his grasp 

"You take birth control." Ryan turns to face me, walking backwards "So that'd be a big problem." 

I'm about to respond when Ryan's trips over a loose rock and lands flat on his back, Jeremy starts laughing so hard he has to put me down. 

"Babe..You okay?" I ask through laughter, Ryan just lies on the driveway on his back 

"Someone call life alert...a old man has fallen." Jeremy chortles "Get his walker!" 

I hold out a hand to Ryan, he takes it and gets to his feet

"Shut up Dooley, It hurts when I fall I'm higher off the ground than you." 

He brushes himself down and turns back to the car 

"Anything hurt?" I ask, we're still holding hands. 

"Just my pride."

"Nothing serious then." 

Ryan sighs "These fuckin' burgers better be worth it...I have to put up with you two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank anyone who reads this far, And if you see this, Please leave a comment so I know people are intrested.
> 
> The plot actually picks up next chapter I promise.


End file.
